The present invention concerns an automatic feeder for textile machines and a related feeding method. More particularly, the present invention concerns an automatic continuous feeder of bobbins or reels of sliver to a series of spinning machines, together with the related feeding method.
In present methods for feeding spinning machines or other textile machines,, a storage area is provided for the bobbins or reels of sliver. From the storage area the bobbins or reels are taken to the spinning machine, where the sliver undergoes known processes of stretching and twisting. The principal disadvantage of this method is that, besides involving a considerable amount of manual labor during transport, it requires a storage area to keep the various types of sliver until they are used. Consequently, large areas are dedicated for this "non-productive" purpose which can more productively be used in some other manner.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device and a method for feeding spinning or other textile machines which minimizes the labor necessary for this operation, as well as the storage space needed for the bobbins and reels which are to be fed.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the above-mentioned problems and provide a feeder for textile machines in which the storage function is performed by a structure which, while housing a large number of bobbins of various kinds, occupies a limited space and automatically feeds the textile machines.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for feeding textile machines in which the bobbins are stored in a small space and are sent automatically to the textile machines to be fed.